


【vjin】桃意

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528
Summary: 乡村爱情故事





	【vjin】桃意

一.

梧桐村本名叫灶村，不知是村长哪年请来个能掐会算的老爷子，说是此地水气盛易木生存，火太旺反倒不好，搞拖累了。于是村长抽了袋烟，盯着眼前那颗梧桐树，这才定了个名。

都讲水气盛养人，可村里的男人女人像被风刮狠了，干巴巴的一张脸，有油水的腻得慌，穷苦的又瘪得慌。

村长女人死得早，就留下个儿子，结果也不知是啥显灵，那长相平庸的夫妻俩倒有个顶顶俊朗的儿子，眼窝深，鼻梁挺，特像连环画本里的摩登人，于是被夫妻俩护得跟个宝贝疙瘩似的。取名的时候找了村里最有文化的老师，翻个字典找半天才定下来。

“就叫金泰亨吧。”

 

金泰亨的妈去了后，村长想过再找个知冷知热的，结果都被这大儿子搞得鸡飞狗跳。

“啥丑你找啥，爸你眼睛花了，改天配个花镜。”

 

“行，你小子眼睛好使，看以后能不能找着漂亮媳妇。”

 

“咋不能呢，以后我的媳妇肯定是方圆十里，啊，不，方圆百里最漂亮最水灵的！”

小伙子嗓子眼沉实，砸地上都一个坑。可说的容易，找起来难啊。他眼界高，瞅谁都难看，村里的姑娘们倒都惦记他，只要他经过，那就能看见大姑娘小媳妇耳边别朵花啥的。但他看不上，瞄都不瞄人家，心里惦记的漂亮媳妇越来越远，望不到边。

 

有一年天燥得慌，风刮起了山火，村里的张寡妇不知怎的遭了殃，看到火就急忙忙的跑，把腿给摔坏了。

张寡妇的丈夫前两年得病去了，后来就剩她一个，日子倒还凑合过。

“她当时身后还跟着个男人咧。”

二宝和金泰亨关系好，闲着没事就给金泰亨讲点新鲜事。树林子里的，山洞里的，啥都知道，有声有色。

 

 

作为村长儿子，金泰亨得替他爸慰问，于是拎了一筐鸡蛋去张寡妇家，寻思放下就走。

门一打开，鸡蛋篮子险些没扣地上。

“你是？”

“啊，我啊，我是那个....那个啥来着，噢我爸让我来的。”

天可怜见的，金泰亨哪有嘴皮子这么不利索的时候，主要是门里站着的人让他说不好话。

是个和金泰亨差不多高的青年，清瘦，黑发巴掌脸，唇红齿白跟树上结的桃儿似的，一说话还往后躲躲，花骨朵样好看的人。

这下金泰亨可懵了，脑袋里都是啥花啊果啊的，全一色清甜多水。

“我是这家的外甥，谢谢你啊。”

青年想帮金泰亨拎过篮子，可俩人手一碰到，他有些羞似的嘴唇一抿，耳朵尖冒了点红，给金泰亨看得口干舌燥心直跳，主动掀开帘子进了外屋。

“我来吧，你叫个啥？”

 

“叫金硕珍，你呢？”

 

“金泰亨，真巧，咱俩一个姓。”

简直缘分，金泰亨心里有劲，深邃眼窝里藏了得意的笑，轮廓分明的像这片最高的山。

 

他借故和金硕珍套话，知道对方住在不算远的灰毛山那头，这次是为探望张寡妇这个姨才来的，前脚刚到，金泰亨后脚就上门来。

“你姨没事，村里大夫说歇歇就能好，别担心。”

金泰亨嘴上这么说，眼睛却死死的粘金硕珍身上了，咋能这么好看呢，脸又水又干净的，指甲都粉粉的，别不是哪颗桃花树成精了吧。

他心里琢磨个不停，嘴上还有点笨。

“那个啥...改天你得空，我带你去玩啊？我们村风景可好了。”

这话说出来自己都打嘴巴，他从小在这村长大，嫌弃这难看嫌弃那土鳖的，自己都不咋逛悠，还说带人家玩呢。

 

“好啊。”

可金硕珍就这么答应下，一笑眉眼和嘴角都弯弯，桃花都开了，好看得金泰亨出门时还忍不住回头看。

在路上被好信儿的二宝看见，还忍不住问。

“亨哥，你咋走路还飘呢？瞅着啥了啊？”

 

“瞅着媳妇了。”

 

 

从此，金泰亨和小跟班二宝就常在张寡妇家门前转悠，金硕珍勤快，帮自己姨收拾屋子洗衣服，春天风暖了点，穿淡蓝的薄布衫在院里晾衣服，颜色又素又好看。

金硕珍皮肤白，干了活脸上就有淡淡的红润颜色，金泰亨篱笆外看着，喜欢得不知怎么是好。

现在收成好，家家户户有学念，不忍心教孩子们种地，所以村里这年纪的小伙子平日里聊的都又浮又吊儿郎当，长大了嘛，肯定都惦记着情情爱爱的，透着荤腥。但金泰亨真觉得，金硕珍不一样。

怎么说呢，他形容不上来，有时候他凑得近，就看到金硕珍下意识往后缩缩，那股子干净的羞涩劲他可太中意了，心里想着要是能把人带回家，就得当个宝贝护起来。

他们这不闭塞也不先进，但娶个男媳妇有啥难的，他金泰亨不是第一桩，也不会是最后一桩。

 

但还是得先把媳妇拐到手才行，于是在有着得天独厚的优势下，他开展了种种行动。

首先，送吃的，三天两头什么鸡蛋，鲜鱼，水果，拎着个大篮子贼气派的走在路上，看得村里人都羡慕，好些人以为是村长看上了张寡妇。

一来二去的，金硕珍也不好意思，他姨还躺着呢，多亏了村长家惦记才有这些时鲜蔬果吃，得好好感谢才是。

于是他轻声开了口。

“我做晚饭，你吃点再走吧。”

“好。”

金泰亨应得可稳重了，心里乐开了花，看金硕珍拿着那几个桃去洗，白皙手指在粉嘟嘟的桃上显得更好看。

“你吃。”

金硕珍给他放好，见金泰亨又呆呆的盯着自己，就不好意思了。

“我脸上有啥吗？”

 

“...沾着水了，不在那，我给你蹭蹭。”

第一次，金泰亨碰到了金硕珍的脸，摸到的时候他忍不住来回多蹭了几下，指尖在软嫩的脸颊上留下了热乎乎的温度。

 

晚饭时候金硕珍蒸了鸡蛋糕，金泰亨吃着，心里就寻思，这都没有金硕珍的脸软和。

 

饭后，金泰亨忽然想到了什么。

“我带你去转转吧，走得不远。”

 

“啊，那我看看我姨。”

见自己姨在屋里似乎睡了，金硕珍又折出来，跟着金泰亨出了门。

 

春天夜里还有点风，带起了土腥和草香，金泰亨带金硕珍往山坡上走，路有点不稳，金硕珍脚底不稳一个踉跄，被金泰亨稳稳一把拽住了。

之后俩人的手就没分开过。

对方手心温度高，金硕珍慌了，还挣了挣，可被抓得牢。

这不秃，很有些山樱桃花什么的，簇拥层叠，倒也灿烂。金泰亨想带金硕珍找找兰花，可天黑，他看不清。但能看清金硕珍就行了，金硕珍比花好看。

“你们那山上都有啥？”

 

“我们山光秃秃的，老人家说以前遭灾多，怕是土都死了，不好养活东西。”

金硕珍说着，感觉到自己手还被对方攥着，俩人越靠越近，他一下子紧张，说话直颤悠。

“...我站得稳，不用抓着了。”

金泰亨松开了手，眉眼被月光照得更深了，他心心念念问点别的，问点要紧的。

“你还回山里不？”

 

“得回去的。”

金硕珍更慌了，他好像瞅见金泰亨那眼里亮得出奇，跟炉灶里烧起的火苗很像，烧着烧着就旺了，热得人想躲。

 

“别回去了，这里多好啊，过阵子西瓜到季我带你去瓜棚玩，还有山洞，你不喜欢么？”

金泰亨还想说，可金硕珍的眼一躲，抬起垂下的，跟个杨树毛软软的挠他心，瞬间什么都顾不上了，一把又抓住金硕珍的手，直直往自己胸膛贴，他想给金硕珍摸摸心跳，证明自己要说的都是真话。

“你别走了，留下给我当媳妇吧，我喜欢你，什么好的都想给你，咱俩过日子。”

 

他整这么一出，金硕珍瞬间怔住，那些心迹还喷着热气，打在他脸上，让他睫毛颤得停不住。

“...我是男的，男的咋给你当媳妇啊...”

 

“男的咋不能当媳妇呢，我就要你。”

一听这水灵干净的宝贝疙瘩不是拒绝自己，而是说这话，金泰亨心也敞亮动作也快，把人直接搂怀里了。

“你可好看了，我天天梦着你，一梦着你就舍不得醒。”

 

心情和话语都热乎乎的，金硕珍浑身都被熨贴着，可还是不好意思，这下不止耳朵，脸都连串烧起来。他想，这人不止眉眼生得深，说掏心窝子的话也说得深情脉脉的，嗓子又沉又厚，听的人好安心。

 

“媳妇，我亲亲你行不？”

 

“...谁是你..是你媳妇...”

这又牵手又抱的，金硕珍心还飘悠悠的，耳边响起的这声跟个震天雷似的，把他浑身都炸软了。

 

“你啊，你就是我媳妇。”

金泰亨早凑上来亲金硕珍的嘴，嘴唇一贴上，金硕珍身子更软了，牢牢被金泰亨抱着，抱得又稳当又热切。

山林子里穿堂风阴，猛得刮过来给人冷得能哆嗦，可人心里热，什么冷都能扛。

 

把人送回家后，金泰亨摸摸他脸颊，看着那唇红红的，好像还留着自己的牙印，心里一万个舍不得。

“明天给你带苹果。”

他还想亲亲金硕珍，可金硕珍怎么都不让，怕人看见，金泰亨只好听话回了家，往自家炕上一坐就盯着自己手掌瞧，想着金硕珍柔软的手指，心里美滋滋的。

 

接下来的日子，金泰亨跑张寡妇家更勤快了，桃子李子苹果，啥鲜灵拿啥。

张寡妇自己都过意不去，拖着腿要去村长家道谢，被金泰亨拦下了。

“哪儿啊，姨别客气。”

眼睛却盯着一旁的金硕珍瞧，瞧着那干净好看的眼睛总透着汪水似的，心情更好了。

 

俩人总趁天色晚了出去，金泰亨早就吩咐过二宝，哪些地方以后他别去，二宝不敢不听话，早早把哪儿哪儿的情况给金泰亨讲个遍，就不再跟着了。

一开始金硕珍以为金泰亨真带自己去看花看树上结的果，但俩人刚好上，怎么能忍住不亲亲热热呢，眼睛碰一块都能黏住。

黄昏的时候，金泰亨把人带到了高粱地，晚霞和高粱连天接壤的烧成了遍野的红，金硕珍喜欢这，他们家看不到如此繁盛茁壮的土地。

可金泰亨总盯着他脸，给他瞧热了，晃了晃俩人牵着的手。

“你怎么还老瞅着我呢...”

眼神都能把人烧穿了。

 

“你好看，我看不够。”

见人害羞，金泰亨心头一挡，拽着人进了高粱地深处，紧紧缠在一起，把人亲得摸得浑身发软，软软的一哼，哼得金泰亨骨头都酥了。

 

亲着亲着金硕珍才觉得不对劲了，金泰亨今天好像特别强硬，手卷着衣服边就摸了进来，以前也摸过，可没这么急。

“...疼呢...”

乳尖被拧了下，金硕珍眼眶湿湿的叫了声，然后嘴唇又被堵住，舌被裹得紧，脸颊又热起来。

怕有虫，金泰亨把自己的衣服脱下来铺地上给金硕珍躺着，见那水灵灵的白净皮肤往地上一躺，他瞬间就更硬了。

“...你别...唔...泰亨...不行的...”

见金泰和越亲越往下，金硕珍赶紧扭来扭去的躲，可男人不让，把他裤子一脱就含住了要紧地方。

金硕珍啊了一声，瞬间泪蒙蒙的，浑身打着颤，下面被高热的口腔含着舔着，他羞得捂住脸掉眼泪，嗓子眼都湿漉漉，叫出的声软得要命。

他都很少用手弄过，这下被男人咬来咬去，快感如热浪铺天盖地打来，冲得他又舒服又心慌，感觉全身都要坏掉，好怕人。

 

金泰亨也不太会做这事，可金硕珍越叫越甜腻，他就更卖力，不小心狠劲吸了下，金硕珍仓促间射了出来，也把他呛到。

射过后金硕珍开始抽抽噎噎的哭，腿想缩着躲金泰亨，可没力气，浑身上下都染了潮红，白白嫩嫩的肉上开满了桃花，漂亮死了。

“媳妇不哭，老公是在疼你。”

把人搂怀里温柔揉捏，金泰亨低声哄着，手又往下钻，抹了滑腻液体往对方身下探。

那有个小口，开开合合的，一下就把他指尖含住了，又热又软，含得他恨不得立刻冲进去。

“...不舒服..你在干啥呀...”

身后有异物，金硕珍皱着眉要推金泰亨，可那手指越钻越深，不知戳到哪儿了，把金硕珍刺激得眼神都涣散，眼泪又开始噼里啪啦往下掉。

水汪汪的，被疼得紧才有这么好看，金泰亨爱怜的亲他嘴唇，心里也软化了。

“干你，媳妇，让你给我生孩子。”

 

“...生...我不会生..你坏人，你出去...啊...”

体内一下塞得又热又满，金硕珍张嘴喘息着，舌尖被趁机咬着舔弄，彻底没劲了，任身上压着的人为所欲为。

才一插进去，金泰亨就爽得头皮发麻，横冲直撞的操着，力道越来越大，一下比一下狠。

他感觉金硕珍的眉眼都被自己操弄开了，大概是破了身，以前还是花骨朵儿样，现在却是全然绽放的花，还滴着水珠，脆弱又迷离，美得抓人心。

“咋不能生呢，让你给我生一堆。”

他插得更用力了，性器被窄小高热的穴肉伺候得舒舒服服，慢慢开始黏哒哒的涌出液体，把两人身子下面浇得更湿了。

“都被我操出水了，喜不喜欢？”

他这么问，金硕珍又羞又气，可架不住这人把着他腰狠狠往里顶，还摸他敏感的大腿内侧，摸得他只想把腿夹紧。

 

“媳妇，喜不喜欢，嗯？”

 

“....喜..喜欢...呜呜，你太大力..泰亨...”

又被翻来覆去折腾了一会，金硕珍整个身体都红透了，有气无力的哭着，要金泰亨抱着才行，他没力气，可地上好硬。

他这样撒娇金泰亨最受用，捣弄几下射在外面，把人又亲了个遍才放过。

水灵灵又细腻的身体偏偏纤瘦，金泰亨摩挲着金硕珍软软的肚子，好像抚摸着刚出生的小羊崽。

“以后得多吃肉，可不能挑食了。”

金硕珍还是有点挑食的，不是不吃肉，是荤腥味大了不喜欢，有时候一嘟嘴跟个奶娃娃样的，特别可爱。

“..你总管我...”

虽然这么说，金硕珍还是往金泰亨怀里缩了缩，他喜欢金泰亨，也喜欢金泰亨的惦记和关切。

“当老公的也得管管媳妇，不然咋整，你瘦了我多心疼。”

 

那天俩人腻歪了很久，最后送金硕珍到家门口，金泰亨怎么都不想走了，他一瞅见金硕珍走路腿还软着，走两步怯生生回头看看自己走没走远，刹那顾不得所有事，拽着金硕珍的手就进了屋里。

 

“姨，我喜欢你外甥，想把他娶回家，你同意不？”

张寡妇当场吓得目瞪口呆，可金泰亨那人年纪轻轻，又俊又气派，谁能直着脖子拒绝他啊。

她又瞅了瞅自己外甥，眼里都装着金泰亨，满当当的，动过情的人都懂那眼神，定在意中人心上就再逃不开。

 

后来，张寡妇到底是点点头，拄着拐跟金泰亨去了他家里，和村长好好聊了聊，说是自己这外甥也苦，明明性子好人勤快，可父母偏不爱管，轻视得厉害。要是眼下能找着知心的，那她这个做姨的，肯定是赞同。

村长最拗不过的其实是自己家儿子，他早知道自家这小子眼界高上了天，不找个称心的宁可一辈子打光棍，又看金硕珍实在是个懂事孩子，老老实实往边上一站，也不让金泰亨扶，当下也艰难的点点头。

“行吧，他俩自己乐意，我也管不得。”

打那天后，俩人的婚事就在村里传开了，村里的姑娘们瞬间死了心，能咋整呢，山里来的小伙子是好看啊，她们又比不上。村里的小伙子们也乐了，这下姑娘们能踏实和他们处对象，不会成天心里惦记那个金泰亨了。

从此金泰亨和金硕珍光明正大的处对象，金泰亨也开始上心家里的小生意，和县城里的叔伯们学着，生活有了奔头，人也成长得更快。

有时他们牵着手到处转转，金泰亨也改不了带金硕珍往高粱地里钻的习惯，主要金硕珍那漂亮眼睛多看他会，他心就热得忍不住。给人欺负得脸红掉眼泪的，又软乎乎的靠自己怀里要抱，别提多招人疼。

 

两个大小伙子结婚，也不好再和长辈住一块，金泰亨找人在处安静地方盖了新房，告诉金硕珍先住着，以后生意大些就搬去县城。

婚礼那天，大家热热闹闹的来，可谁都没敢闹洞房，咋的呢，二宝这跟班不知从哪里找了把土枪往门口一站，说是他亨哥说了，谁敢闹新媳妇，就让他崩谁。

这下可好，大家只好散了，本来想看热闹也没招。

结果那新房的灯就亮了整夜，里屋满是情浓的红色和纠缠的喘息，有低哑的哄慰，也有甜软的哭腔，最后不知怎么，哭声都软下了，黏腻的水声却不停。

 

清晨时，看怀里人身上红红紫紫的，金泰亨心里满足，困劲都没，忍不住在金硕珍眼皮上轻轻亲了下。

“...唔...怎么不睡呢...”

金硕珍累得浑身要散架了，就算被弄醒，可闭着的眼睛根本睁不开。

 

“看你，怕自己在做梦。”

 

“都这样了..不能是做梦了...”

金硕珍还有些害羞，好像是天生的，就算和金泰亨如此亲近都改不了。

 

“是啊，你真成我媳妇了，我开心。”

 

“我也开心。”

心里装着你，偏巧你心里也装着我，怎么能不开心呢。

说完，金硕珍又往金泰亨怀里蹭了蹭，被抱得又紧又暖，终于再次睡了过去。

 

后来，俩人的日子过得美满又红火，不管什么时候，望着彼此的眼神都亲亲热热的，叫村里年轻人都又纳闷又羡慕。

 

春天过了，又迎来下一个春天，风催花绽放，又共享了一缕清远的香。

金泰亨拎着一篮子水蜜桃走在路上，还有几步路到家，见门口站着个人，穿淡蓝薄布衫，素净清爽的，转过头看向自己时，水灵的脸上都是笑，比篮里的桃都甜。

那是金硕珍，是自己又好看又可爱的媳妇。

于是，金泰亨的步子迈得更快了，他想媳妇想得紧，得抱着他亲一亲才行。

 

End


End file.
